The Last Resort
by jCOOLn
Summary: Hikaku Uchiha has a one night stand with an Uzumaki woman while helping them clear the isle of Uzu of man eating animals. Their actions results in the birth of Soul, but because of a plague that hits Uzu Soul is sent to live with his father. Soul quickly proves to be a genius and discovers he has two bloodlines. Storm release/Eternal Mangekyou Sharigan/Harem/Strong Soul.


The Last Resort

Hikaku Uchiha was looking down at the bundle in his arms. Inside held a child with blood red hair and emerald green eyes. The only reason he had not dropped the child of at some peasant's front door step was because of the note, which was wrapped up with the child.

The note said, 'Dear Hikaku I know you probably don't remember me because we had both been drinking heavily after our two clans destroyed the bandit army that was residing on the island of Uzu, but I do. We had a... interment moment that was just for passion and I understand that, but it appeared the moment had some long lasting complications that we had not foreseen. I would more than love to raise our son, but it appeared after all those bandits died a sort of small, but deadly plague hit. We were able to fix it, but not before I had contracted it. It appears I do not have much longer to live. I know I could have sent him to one of my relatives, but I know it would have been wrong to keep you away from your son, even if you did not know he existed. I am writing this letter asking you to do the right thing and raise him with much love and care as all children deserve. If you cannot, or will not please find him a safe way back to Uzu and his grandparents. I know what I ask will affect the rest of your life, but I know you will love being a parent. His name is Soul and I hope you desire to take care of him. Enclosed in this note are three seals. The first one is if you wish to send him back. It has his relative's names and location on it. The second is a letter for Soul when you believe he is ready for it. It is just an introduction of my-self, why I am not there, and how much I love him, and the final one is a gift, a family heirloom I want him to have when he becomes a man. Thank you for all that you have done for me Hikaku, because thanks to you I have been able to know the love a mother has for her child, before I die."

After reading the letter many emotions were racing through his head such as joy that he may be a father, uneasiness because he had no idea how to raise a child, shock because he had a son, a little bit of anger because he highly doubted he could continue moving through the ranks of his clan with as much ease as he had before, but the worst of all his feelings was the small amount of doubt that the baby may not be was his. There was only one way to find out, so he tucked the letter into his jacket, then picked up the child and continued to the Uchiha hospital to find out if the child really was his.

When he arrived many of the Uchiha bowed to him, since he was considered a genius, and a commander. When he got to the counter he told the nurse that he need to speak to a doctor about something confidential. It took a few minutes, but leaving a ninja commander waiting was never wise so after while a doctor by the name of Resha Uchiha came out and told Hikaku to follow him.

After a few minutes of walking they arrive at an empty room where the doctor told him to wait while he got some equipment. When the doctor came back he asked, "Hikaku why did he need to speak confidentially?"

"The reason I need to speak with you is that I am having some family issues I need you to help me with" he said.

"We'll what sort of family problems could I help you with?" The doctor replied.

"I need to know if this child is mine or not." Hikaku said with a serious expression on his face.

After seeing the serious expression on his face, Resha began the blood work to find out if they were related.

After an hour Resha came back with a piece of paper in his hand.

"After a thorough examination of the boy's blood we were able to discover that he is your son. He also seems to have awakened his sharingan which I can't believe." Spoke Resha.

"What do you mean he has awakened his sharingan? He is just an infant! How could he have the sharingan?" shouted Hikaku.

"After hearing your story, I believe baby Soul here saw his mother die. Even though he wasn't aware of what it meant, he could feel the great loss of someone so close, thus activating his dojutsu." Spoke Resha.

After that day word spread throughout the Uchiha's that Hikaku had a son who was even more of a genius then his father.

(Four years continued like this)

When Soul turned four his father began training him. At first it was just chakra control exercises, the Uchiha style tiajutsu, and intro to genjutsu.

Hikaku was shocked at the speeds his son was learning. It took him only three days learn the leaf floating, tree walking, and water walking exercises. He quickly learned the Uchiha interceptor fist, enough to take on multiple opponents.

His genjutsu was also amazing. By five Soul already had an fully matured sharingan that he kept active at all times. Using his sharingan, he could cast genjutsu on almost anyone. He also mastered the normal form of genjutsu that required hand seals to use.

Hikaku was also looking into the Uzumaki clan. Apparently they were masters of water style ninjutsu, medical ninjutsu, kenjutsu, Bukijutsu and fuinjutsu, so Hikaku decided to teach Soul kenjutsu. He excelled at it. Soul quickly learned how to wield his sword to exceptional levels.

After all the success Soul was having, Hikaku decided to start teaching Soul elemental ninjutsu. He was disappointed when he learned Soul had a water and lightning affinity. His disappointment quickly left him when the water portion of turned to a complete liquid, like that silver haired Senju's was said to do. Then instead of slightly crumbling up like other lightning natured ninja's paper did. Soul's crumpled into a small tight ball, signifying a very powerful lightning affinity.

After that Soul trained to master his lightning, and water affinity. Hikaku was a perfectionist, and refused to teach Soul something if he had not completely mastered what he was already given.

By the age of eight Soul had mastered both of his affinities along with the shape manipulation for them. He had mastered the interceptor fist of the Uchiha clan, and the shadow fist, which was a style that attacked blind spots along with vital points in the body. His genjutsu was amazing and he was mastering a new type of genjutsu that he had herd of that was made by mixing sound and genjutsu. He was a master of the sword along with the Gumbi, the weapon of choice for Madara, the newly elected clan head.

Soul had learned around the age of seven about his heritage. He had proven himself as a man by defeating another member of the clan in combat since he couldn't use the 'fire style: great fireball jutsu'. After doing this, he was considered a man, and had access to all the clan's scrolls. He used this to learn and master many more water and lightning jutsu. After he opened the scroll his mother left him he unsealed the family heir loom she left him. The heirloom was a crystal necklace, which looked exactly like Hashirama Senju's except it was light blue in color. After that Soul couldn't be seen without it on.

Many people were shocked when Madara himself, along with his brother Izuno congratulated him on such a spectacular victory. Many thought he would fight someone around his age, so that he would have a better chance of winning. Naruto challenged an Uchiha, who was in his thirties, and won. Madara was so impressed, that he gave him his personal Gunbia. Izuno was also very impressed, so he gave Naruto a custom made set of dark blue samurai armor. It had a blood red Uzumaki swirl above the heart, and the red and white Uchiha fan on the back. He loved it so much he couldn't be seen without it.

Soul had also made a few jutsu of his own. The first lightning jutsu he made was called the Chidori. The Chidori was a short ranged, A ranked, lightning jutsu. It received its name from the chirping sound it made when formed. Soul's favorite part about the jutsu was it required no hand signs so the other Uchiha couldn't copy it. Then he made a more powerful version called the Lightning Cutter. It was basically a more powerful form of the Chidori. After Soul made that, he started thinking about all the flaws with his jutsu, and set out to correct them. He later invented the Chidori sharp spear, Chidori current, Chidori flow, Chidori senbon, and the Chidori transmission, Lightning sharp spear, Lightning current, Lightning flow, Lightning senbon, Lightning transmission.

He also made a couple of water jutsu. With his water release being so powerful, he wanted to take water ninjutsu further than anyone had ever before. After many brain racking nights, soul had an epiphany. He realized that the human body was mostly made of water, so he would make a water jutsu that affected his own body. So after many days of trial and error, he invented the liquid body technique. This was a revolutionary technique that many other Uchiha want to learn it. The problem was almost none of them had any water release training, and soul refused to teach his personal techniques. After a while he also invented the, Drowning Water Blob Technique, Steaming Danger Tyranny, Water Balloon Technique, Water Gun Technique, Water Release: Demon Fish, Water, Release: Great Water Arm Technique, and a few others that he invented by copying and changing jutsu he had seen before.

These jutsu gained Soul much praise from the Uchiha clan, and gained the eye of Madara. Madara had secretly been keeping tabs on Soul for the last three years. He had herd of the boy's genius, and set out to see if the rumors were true. He was shocked to see the mass amount of skill the boy had. His use of lightning, and water was just as amazing as his use of fire, and his use of water might have even surpassed Tobirama's. Madara soon found himself teaching Soul here and there, and after a while Madara became one of Soul's permanent training partners, much to his father's pride.

Madara was at first put off by Soul's pedigree. He hated the Senju clan, and by extension the Uzumaki clan. His hatred for them though was only slight since they never fought with one another. His initial dislike was forgotten as Soul proved his worth to the Uchiha clan.

The other reason Madara had his eye out for Soul was because he saw him as a replacement for Izuno. Izuno had died only a year ago, and the sting just wouldn't go away. Now Soul was around, and had much of Izuno's personality. He wasn't cold and liked to smile. He was also the type to go out of his way to learn something that was seen as beneath the Uchiha clan, and make it into something spectacular that all the Uchiha wanted to learn. He was also kind and respectful, and had a strange ability to make everything better.

Madara knew Hikaku had the mangekyou, since he used a strange space-time ninjutsu with it. It looked like a skinny triangle, but it was curvy (Obito's/Kakashi's mangekyou except it doesn't have the things coming off of it). He also knew Soul would be able to unlock it with the right push. If that happened, he would kill Hikaku, and give Soul his father's eyes, thus unlocking his eternal mangekyou sharingan. If Soul had the eternal mangekyou sharingan, then they would be able to defeat the Senju brothers, and finally prove the Uchiha were better than the Senju.

The problem with his plans were the fact that Soul wasn't cruel enough to kill his best friend, and since he found out about his Uzumaki heritage, didn't hold much dislike for the Senju. He was also very vocal in his love for the peace loving Uzumaki clan, so if Soul found out he killed his father, then Soul would try and kill him, that was something Madara did not want to happen at all costs.

Madara knew he could 'fix' Souls friend/father problem, but the Senju problem was a different story. Using his sharingan to hypnotize Soul's best friend Reaga Uchiha, and ordering him to kill Soul would be easy. Planting Hikaku's closest friends body close to Hikaku's when he killed him would also be easy. This way Soul would be forced to gain the mangekyou by defending himself, and then he could gain the eternal mangekyou without being suspicions.

Madara put his plans in motion two weeks later on Soul's best friend's birthday. He then hypnotized Reaga who brought Soul into the woods to 'show' him something.

"Reaga, what is the point of coming all the way out here?" asked Soul.

"Soul, as you know I am not that great among the clan, but I still want to make a name for myself, so I have decided to kill you to prove my worth to the clan." Spoke Reaga in a drone like voice.

"What are you talking about; you can prove yourself to the clan without killing me!" shouted a hurt Soul. He couldn't believe his best friend was trying to kill him just for a little recognition.

"Maybe, but this is the easiest way." Spoke Reaga as he went through a couple of hand seals.

"Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" Shouted Reaga as a giant fireball started coming towards Soul.

Out of instinct from fighting Madara and his father so many times, Soul activated his Chidori sharp spear, and then in one quick swipe, cut the fire ball in half-length ways.

"You see Reaga I'm much more skilled then you! Stop this at..." Soul stopped abruptly as he saw Reaga fall to the ground.

When he hit the ground his head kept in rolling. It finally hit him. When he swiped the fireball he accidentally extended the Chidori sharp spear too far, and cut off Reagan's head.

Soul started breaking down. He was crying so hard he almost didn't notice the pain he felt in his eyes. After a few more minutes of relentless crying, Soul finally passed out.

Madara was watching in the shadows the whole time, and couldn't be happier about the way it turned out. He had caught sight of Soul's mangekyou sharingan right before he passed out. It looked like his original mangekyou, except instead of circles at the ends thy were flat. It looked like three elongated triangle that were bent into a circle. And the tops met the next one bottom. 'Now it's your turn Hikaku.' thought Madara as he diapered into to darkness.

The next morning was hectic. Many of the Uchiha had heard about how Reaga had tried to kill Soul, only for the reverse to happen. Then in the same night Soul's father Hikaku Uchiha was attacked by his best friend, although neither had made it, resulting in a double death. Now everyone was abuzz about the idea of another member having the eternal mangekyou sharingan.

(Inside the Uchiha clan hospital Soul was just awakening.)

"Uhhhhmmm, my head, hey why can't I see?" Soul started to panic as he fiddled with the bandages surrounding his eyes. A second later a nurse walled in and saw Soul messing with his bandages.

"No!no!no! You can't mess with those!" shouted the nurse.

Soul hearing the woman yelling at him, began charging up his Chidori, and pointed it at her.

"What have you done to me? Answer me!" demanded Soul.

"We removed your eyes, and replaced them with new ones." spoke a monotone voice. Soul knew that voice. It had taunted him many of times.

"What are you doing here Madara? I wouldn't figure you would come to see someone as unimportant as an Uzumaki in the hospital." Spoke a monotone Soul.

It hurt Madara to hear Soul speak to him like that. To him, Soul was like a little brother that he only wanted the best for, even though he believed what was best for soul was power. But after he let it slip that he hated the Uzumaki clan, and by extension Soul's mother, for their blood relations to the Senju clan. Soul had taken every chance given to him to show Madara how much he resented him for it. He completely quit all non-required confrontations with Madara. Soul stopped coming to Madara for help with jutsu, completely quit there sparing sessions, and stopped acknowledging Madara's very existence. It hurt, but Madera knew it was his fault for indirectly insulting Soul's mother. Sighing to him-self Madara continued.

"Soul, I know you hate me, and you have every right to, but I want you to know I'm sorry. I also have some bad news for you. Your father was attacked by his best friend Tara Uchiha, which resulted in both of them dying. We were going to cremate him, but then we found you. When we found you, we saw you had the mangekyou, and decided to replace your eyes with his. Now you are the second person in the entire history of the Uchiha clan to have the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Spoke Madara as he came closer to Soul. He was expecting many things but passing out wasn't one of them. Right before soul passed out though, Madara swore he could hear him say, 'now I truly am alone'. Right before Soul blacked out.

It took a month for Soul's eyes to heal. When he was released from the hospital, he went home. As he entered his house he could feel it, the unbearable loneliness caving in around him.

'How am I going to deal with this? I don't know anyone besides Madara, and I'm still kind of mad at him for his bias comment. Hmmmm maybe I have some family in the Uzumaki clan? Even if I do the Uchiha clan would never let me leave, especially now.' Sigh 'I guess I'll go train.' thought Soul as he went to create more jutsu.

He had had an idea of making a buzz saw shaped blade that could be thrown using his Chidori, or Lightning Cutter. He was thinking of calling it the 'Chidori disc'. He even had some ideas on how to make it a homing jutsu.

For the two years, Soul devoted all of his time training. He mastered wind and fire release, and many jutsu for all of his affinities. He mastered his father's space-time ninjutsu, and his own mind control jutsu that he got from his own mangekyou. He learned that his EMS had evolved his and his father's original abilities. It now allowed him to use any space-time jutsu with his eyes, and gave him a level of genjutsu that nobody could match. He could create genjutsu that could affect the body in reality, the same way it was affected in his genjutsu. This meant that his genjutsu could kill, decapitate, or anything else he wanted, and it would happen to the person in reality. He realized how powerful this technique was.

He also mastered the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. His Susanoo looked like a giant black and blue European knight. His kenjutsu increased to such a level that he was easily the best kenjutsu master in the Uchiha clan only rivaled by Madara. All of his skills increased to a level that only Madara could match.

Soul also found out he had a strange kekkei genkia that allowed him to mix water and lightning release to create a new element. This element allowed him to make powerful beams of energy, magnetic fields, thunder clouds, and powerful ninjutsu that either looked like a storm clouds or energy beams. He decided to call it the Storm Release. After he found that out he set out to perfect it. After he had perfected it, he started converting many of his lightning techniques to also include the storm release version if needed. They especially helped when it came to his Chidori techniques.

Soul also invented something he called heat lightning. It was basically red lightning that was ten times more powerful than regular lightning, and wasn't as weak against wind techniques.

When Soul turned ten Madara and a group of Uchiha's came to his house. They had a mission to wipe out an enemy village, and it was possible that they would run into Senju, so Soul's skills would be needed. Soul didn't care much about the future massacre he was about to take place in. All of the clans did the same thing, and it was just something everyone did. The Senju and Uzumaki were a type of exception, but that wasn't important.

Madara knew they would run into Senju, and more importantly Hashirama, and Tobirama. He had heard rumors Hashirama had recently gotten married to an Uzumaki woman, and was returning to Senju fortress with his wife and guards.

This was the perfect time to strike. There weren't many Senju with them, and now Soul would be with them. As long as Soul didn't hesitate to kill then everything would be alright.

Naruto was packed and ready to go after a few minutes. Really nothing mattered to him anymore. After he lost his father he just trained himself into the ground in an attempt to starve off the guilt off killing his best friend, and the loneliness he felt without his father.

He now wore armor that was as red as his hair. He almost looked like a chibi version of Madara with red hair. He hadn't cut his hair in two year, so now even that looked the same.

As they made their way to the village, Soul saw the real reason they were there. In the middle of the village were Hashirama, Tobirama, a few Senju, and a red head woman. After watching they for a bit Soul found out they were on their honeymoon.

'Really Madara, his honeymoon? I think you have finally snapped from all you're stalking.' thought Soul.

"Ok when I give the signal shoot your most powerful fire jutsu into the village!" Spoke Madara to the thirty Uchiha that had come for the 'mission'.

Nodding his head, Soul speed through a few hand signs "Fire style: great destruction jutsu!" Shouted Soul as a giant wave of fire burst from his mouth followed by many other fire jutsu. When the fire jutsu hit the village, its people only had a split second to scream, before they were incinerated.

Soul herd someone ask if they got them.'Hmmfff if that's all it took to kill them, I would have been over kill by myself. No the fight is just about to start.' thought Soul as he reached for his chokuto.

Just as Soul thought a giant wood dome had formed around the Senju's. After a moment the dome retracted into the earth revealing a very pissed off bunch of Senju.

"What is the meaning of this Madara!?" Shouted Hashirama as he gave Madara the death stare.

"What are you talking about? I'm trying to kill you so that I can finally prove the Uchiha are superior to the Senju." shouted Madara as he reached for his new Gumbi.

"So you attack and massacre and entire village!" Shout an infuriated Senju leader.

"If it meant killing you, then yes" spoke a serious Madara.

"I cannot forgive what you have done Madara! You will pay for this!" shouted Hashirama as he went through some hand signs.

"Wood style: wood dragon jutsu!" Shouted Hashirama as a dragon made of wood rose from the ground, and charged Madara.

Madara didn't even put up any type of defense nor did he move. This surprised Hashirama until a long thin blade of what looked like red lightning came out of the woods and cut his dragon in half. That's when he saw a child jump out of the trees. The child could not have been no more than ten years old, but looked like a battled hardened soldier.

"So you're bringing children to the battlefield now Madara. I must admit even I wouldn't think you capable of something like that." Spoke an enraged Hashirama.

"I'd watch what I said if I were you. He made short work of your wood dragon; just imagine what he could do to you." Spoke a smug Madara.

"He was the one who made that strange lightning blade? Interesting, how about I test the child while you kill Madara Hashirama, and the men take care of the rest of those vile Uchiha. After that is done we can get back to the Senju stronghold." Spoke Tobirama as he activated the Raijin no Ken.

"Ok we will do that. Men you will fight the rest of the Uchiha while we fight our respected opponents." Spoke Hashirama.

"Same to you guy's" spoke Madara. Looking over at Soul, Madara knew he was ready for battle by the way he gripped his sword.

"Water style: water dragon jutsu!" Shouted Tobirama as a giant dragon made of water formed in midair and charged Soul.

"Either you're not as smart as everyone say's or you didn't see what happened to your brother's dragon, but the results will be the same!" shouted Soul as he decapitated the water dragon with his 'Chidori flow' that he was channeling into his chokuto.

"Hmph I just wanted to see if it really was you who did cut off my brother's wood dragon's head." Spoke Tobirama.

"Hmmph" was Soul's only response.

"Water style: water bullet jutsu!" Cried out Tobirama

"Chidori senbon!" Shouted Naruto

The water bullets and the Chidori senbon met, and then cancelled each other out.

Soul had wanted to test out a new jutsu, and Tobirama was the perfect opponent.

"Storm style: great storm dragon jutsu!" Shouted soul, as a black dragon that had small lightning bolts traveling through it appeared in midair with bright blue eyes. As soon as it appeared it charged Tobirama.

'Storm style? I haven't ever heard of that before.' thought Tobirama as he went through his own hand signs.

"Water style: great water dragon jutsu!" Cried Tobirama, as a giant dragon twice the size of the last one appeared out of thin air and charged the strange jutsu.

When the two jutsu met, the strangest thing happened. The storm dragon seemed to get larger, as the water dragon got smaller. Eventually the storm dragon destroyed the water dragon, and continued its charge.

'Somehow it absorbed the chakra from my jutsu, and added it to its own. I just basically made it more powerful!" thought Tobirama as he jumped to avoid the dragon.

As he came down he heard chirping. Out of instinct, he brought his sword up to defend his side. When he did a thin blade coved in lightning connected with his own.

"That's an interesting blade you have their Tobirama. It doesn't seem to suck your chakra to form the lightning. It must have some type of fuinjutsu huh?" Spoke a curious soul.

"That isn't any of your business!" shouted an annoyed Senju.

They continued there kenjutsu battle, never giving an inch. Tobirama was shocked that this child could match him blow for blow, and not even get tired.

"I see you are different from the other Uchiha I have met. Why is it that you have blood red hair, and not the normal black?" Asked a curious Tobirama

'That ass! He thinks he doesn't have to answer my questions, but expects me to answer his!' thought a pissed soul.

"That's none of your business remember!" shouted soul as he dodged an overhead swing from Tobirama.

Now Tobirama felt stupid. He wouldn't give his enemy any information and now the answer he gave was now the one he received. The kid was a lot more skilled then he had first thought. His mastery of lightning, kenjutsu, mixed with the boy's sharingan was just amazing. That strange storm dragon was still a mystery, but would have to be dealt with later.

Soul then stuck out his right index finger and cried, "lightning style: false darkness!"

Out of the tip of his finger a beam of lightning came out of his finger and blasted off towards Tobirama. Tobirama quickly dodged, but soul continued to move his finger in Tobirama's direction. As Tobirama was dodging he heard.

"Storm style: laser circus jutsu!"

Looking up he saw a halo around souls left index finger, then a single powerful beam of energy blasted out of it and traveled towards him. Bringing up the Raijin no Ken, Tobirama was able to negate the false darkness technique, but when the laser cirrus technique hit, it broke through.

When the lightning technique broke through, it hit Tobirama in the shoulder sending many volts of electricity through his body. The electricity made his body start to lock up. Soul then charged Tobirama with his chokuto held high ready to kill him, just as he was about to finish Tobirama off he heard a feminine voice shout out.

"Uzumaki sealing arts: eternal sleep sealing jutsu!" shouted the red headed woman.

After that everything went dark for Soul. The last thoughts he had were the words, 'Uzumaki' before the darkness completely consumed him.

100 years later

There is no bloodline massacre in kiri.

Hashirama gave the biju out to other villages like this:

Sand: one and four tail.

Mist: six tail

Rock: five tail

Cloud: two and eight tail

Whirlpool: three and seven tail

Leaf: nine tail.

Only sand and leaf treat there jinchuriki bad. The four tail isn't treated bad anymore, because he's gone rogue.

The Uzumaki are still alive, and Uzu is now considered the sixth great shinobi nation, because Madara, out of respect for soul, didn't instigate the attack on Uzu.

Naruto isn't part Uzumaki. He is still the fourths son, but his wife was just an ordinary civilian woman.

Nobody else has the storm release bloodline, besides soul.

Everything else is the same. The story will pick up the night of the Uchiha massacre.

Itachi was just getting done slaying his clan when he came upon an ancient seal on the compounds floor. It said "hear lies the second to achieve the Uchiha's ultimate darkness." Itachi had never seen this seal before, and started pumping chakra into the seal. When the smoke cleared a boy of about ten years old appeared dressed in dark red samurai armor. He looked like a very handsome Uchiha. He had the Aristotle looks of the Uchiha, but had a good tan, a good build, and red hair.

'Why was he sealed?' wondered Itachi. He would have continued his investigation, but Sasuke had just arrived, and he had to leave a 'lesson' for him.

After the massacre happened the ANBU came and cleaned up the area. They brought both of the Uchiha's to the hospital. When the Hokage arrived he was completely debriefed on the situation.

"What happened?" shouted the Hokage as he ran towards the hospital.

"Itachi Uchiha massacred the entire clan except his brother and an unknown Uchiha boy." Spoke a rabbit masked ANBU ninja.

"What do you mean unknown Uchiha?" asked the Hokage.

"It's just as I said ser. there are no reports, or anything that says he exists. The odd thing is he has red hair." Spoke the rabbit ANBU as they continued there run.

'How is this possible' thought the Sandaime to him-self.

As he entered the hospital, he saw Sasuke hooked up to a monitor, and next to him was another child who had all the Uchiha's features, except red hair green eyes instead of black hair and eyes, talking to the nurse as if he didn't have a care in the world. He listened to the conversation and was shocked at what he heard.

"So there have already been three shinobi world wars in the past hundred years! Haha so much for Hashirama's plan to create 'peace'! Hahaha all he did was increase the destruction and fighting!" Laughed Soul well aware the old man was listening in. "That do gooder never ceases to amaze me!" cried soul as he continued to laugh. For the next hour and a half the nurse filled in what she knew about the last hundred years, and about other things that were going on, as well as how things worked.

"Uh hmmm excuse me, but are you not in the least depressed about what happened to your clan?" Ask a worried nurse. She didn't want to make him sad. Soul's next word shocked everyone that heard it.

"Nope." said Soul as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why! Weren't they your family? Don't you care what happens to them?" cried the nurse. Soul once again shocked her.

"Nope. The Uchiha clan has always been a group of people who massacre and kill all those that they could to increase their own power. It was true during the warring period, and I have no doubt it was still the same to this day." Spoke a completely bored Soul.

"What are you talking about; the Uchiha's have always protected Konoha!" shouted a shocked nurse.

"Form what you told me they preferred to play security guard during the great shinobi wars and allowed the Senju to go off and fight for the village. From everything I've herd, and seen the Uchiha clan do. This was just a long awaited moment karma had been saving up for them." Spoke a completely honest Soul.

The nurse and everyone had nothing to say after that. It was true the Uchiha had stayed in the village while the Senju went out and fought for the village even to their second to last member. The history of the Uchiha's couldn't be denied either.

The nurse walked off as she had much to think about. After she left the Hokage approached his bed side table.

"So you're the unidentified Uchiha that I have heard so much about. May I ask where you came from." Spoke the kind leader as he sat in a chair.

Shrugging Soul recounted his life although was very vague about what he could do. He informed him about his battle with Tobirama, much to the Sandaimes shock. He also informed him that a red head woman who claimed to be an Uzumaki had sealed him right before he was about to kill Tobirama.

By the end of the story the Hokage was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, but it did explain the resentment Tobirama held for the Uchiha clan. After explaining that the red head woman's name was Mito Uzumaki, and that at the time was considered the world's greatest sealing master. He also informed Soul about the battle of the Valley of The End. How Mito sealed the nine tails into herself, and how Hashirama gave the other biju to the other villages to insure peace. What Soul did next surprised the old kage

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha oh my god! Are you kidding me? He actually gave weapons out to villages to insure peace! Oh god I knew he was a dreamer, but for him to do something like that was just ridicules! Hahahahahaha" Soul laughed for the better part of fifteen minutes.

The Hokage was mad that this child was insulting his sensei's brother and all of his accomplishments, but he couldn't deny that in reality what soul said was true. Hashirama may have stopped the clan wars, but all he did was make many clans bunch together and launch joint attacks.

After much talk Soul decided to join the academy and become a ninja. This way he could get better adjusted to the 'new world'. The Hokage agreed and told him what class to be in.

The next day everyone was abuzz about the Uchiha massacre. They were talking about how the two last Uchiha's had daringly escaped Itachi's wrath. When Soul heard this he was disgusted.

'It's all basically gossip to them, and now me and that other brat are being made out to be some powerful genius children that could defeat a kage. I know I could, but that other brat barely had any chakra, and I can tell his sharingan hasn't activated yet.' thought an annoyed Soul as heads his way to class.

When Soul reached his class and entered he saw a strange sight. There was a boy, with markings on his face, and a puppy on his head, Inuzaka. There was a boy who continuously stuffed his face, and had a large stomach, Akimichi. There was a boy with a pineapple shaped hair do and was asleep, defiantly a Nara. There was a boy with a high trench coat, and dark glasses, Aburame. There was a blond with blue eyes but no pupils, Yamanaka. Shockingly there was a girl with pail, pupil less eyes and short midnight blue hair, Hyuga. The rest looked like civilian children. The only other oddities were a pink haired girl and a blonde boy with surprisingly high chakra reserves for his age.

"Uh hmmm high I'm Soul Uchiha. Do to some unforeseen circumstances I wasn't able to join the academy. It's a pleasure to meet you." Spoke Soul.

And just like wild fire the girls started to squeak about how hot he was, and the guys were asking about where he had been. After while the teacher was able to get the class back in order.

"Ok well Soul you can sit where you want, just try and pick somewhere that won't cause to much problem." Spoke the teacher.

Looking around he saw a few seats, but oddly enough nobody was sitting next to the blonde boy. Walking over and sitting next to the blonde, he could hear people whispering things like, why is he sitting next to 'him'?, doesn't he know no one likes 'him'. Etc.. As Soul sat down he could see the happy look the boy gave him.

"Hey I'm Soul nice to meet you." said Soul, as he took his seat.

"Hey I'm Naruto Kuzama, the future Hokage, dateboyoh!" shouted Naruto.

"You do know ninja's are supposed to be quiet right?" asked soul.

"Hmmmph I'm so awesome that I don't need to be quiet!" proclaimed the orange wearing blonde.

"Oh so you know lots of ninjutsu?" asked soul.

"Uhhhhmmm no not yet" said a slightly less excited Naruto.

"So you're a master of genjutsu?" asked soul. He knew Naruto wasn't skilled at really anything, but his ego was clouding his judgment, and stopping him from improving.

"I can't use genjutsu for some reason." Spoke a slightly depressed Naruto.

"What about your tiajutsu?" questioned Soul.

"No" said an increasingly depressed Naruto.

"Kenjutsu?" asked soul.

"No" spoke Naruto

"Med ninjutsu? Fuinjutsu? A kekkai genkia of any kind?" asked soul.

"No" said a now completely depressed Naruto.

"So that bit about you being to awesome was just a lie then. Basically you're still on a civilian level. Not very close to your goals of becoming the Hokage are you." Spoke a curious soul.

By this time Naruto had dark clouds hanging around his head. He was so depressed, everything he tried to do only backfired in his face.

"We'll what am I supposed to do! Everyone hates me for some unknown reason, and go out of their way to make things more difficult for me. Even at the academy, the teachers always give me harder tests, and teach me the wrong tiajutsu stances. They haven't even taught me how to break out of genjutsu." said a depressed Naruto.

Soul was shocked; he couldn't believe the village the Senju clan founded could do something like this to a child.

'Once again you failed Hashirama." Thought Soul

"We'll I know a lot about being a ninja since I have been trained since I was four years old to be a powerful ninja. Maybe I could help you improve." Spoke Soul.

'It's not like I have anything to do, so helping him doesn't sound too bad.' thought Soul.

"Really?" shouted Naruto getting a lecture from the teacher.

"Yes, but things are going to change if you want my help. First you're going to get rid of the orange monstrosity, and then you're going to learn to be quiet." Spoke a soft voices Soul.

"What are you talking about? Orange is awesome!" shouted Naruto. Once again getting lectures from the teacher.

"You see you idiot. Your load mouth continuously gets you into trouble, and that orange jump suit is like a beacon for the eye. It almost completely destroys your chances to use stealth. You know what stealth is do you not? A 'ninja's' best friend! It's what all ninjas are supposed to excel at, not shooting of powerful jutsu! You need to learn to calm down and think, or the only thing you're going to do is get you and your team killed." Spoke Soul in a threatening voice.

Naruto was shocked. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him, and it was true every time he yelled something out he got in trouble. Now there was someone willing to train him, and he was without a doubt going to do everything his 'sensei' told him.

The next few words that came out of Naruto's mouth would change his life forever. "Yes sensei." Spoke Naruto in a calm voice.

Smiling to himself Soul replied "then let's begin"

Soul trained Naruto constantly for the next two years. At first he worked on Naruto's stealth, load mouth, fashion sense, chakra control, finding him a tiajutsu style that fit him, and mastering the genjutsu release technique.

After the first few months the results were showing. Naruto no longer shouted out answers he had no idea about. He ditched his orange jump suit for a dark blue shirt, with black pant, and blue sandals. Everyone was happy about the change since they all hated it when Naruto was so annoying.

About six months into their training Naruto could do the water walking exercise, break out of chunin level genjutsu, was about high genin in stealth, and was mid genin in the tiajutsu style that Soul had copied, and was currently teaching Naruto. It was called the 'shielding oyster'. It was a tiajutsu style that rallied heavily on defense, and countering, along with some grappling techniques.

After about a year into his training Naruto found out what his elemental affinity was. It was wind, an element Soul already knew, and was teaching to Naruto. He was close to mastering his element, but soul refused to teach him any jutsu until he mastered the shape manipulation training as well. He was now high genin in tiajutsu, could break out of low joinin genjutsu, was a low chunin in stealth now.

At first Soul hated the way Naruto fawned all over the pink haired girl named Sakura. She obviously didn't like him, and was physical in her response. The last time she did it, she nearly died. As she went to punch Naruto a blade of what looked like red lightning appeared at her throat. As she followed it to the source, she saw it was coming out of Soul's index finger.

"I'm tired of you beating my friend. If you don't like him, tell him. Don't beat him to a pulp because he likes you, and won't defend him-self. If you do it again... Well let's say that I'll be paying the Haruno family at 3892 drive a visit during the night." Spoke an ominous soul.

Looking down at the ground to see a shocked Naruto, soul spoke again, "and you, stop being a stupid fan boy, it's just sad. Obviously she doesn't like you; even after all your confessions. Now stop! I have something to tell you that will alter your whole perspective." Said a now annoyed Soul.

Everyone was shocked at the level of skill Soul had at wielding that weird lighting jutsu, the way he threatened Sakura, and the way he berated Naruto.

Everyone except Sasuke that is. Ever since he had come back from the hospital he was always angry. Then when he found out another Uchiha was alive, he went to check it out for himself. When he saw how powerful soul was it angered him. 'That power should be mine! I need it more; I'm the future clan head!' thought Sasuke.

After Soul deactivated his jutsu, everyone went back to their seats. When Naruto sat down he asked in a very annoyed voice.

"What the hell man! Why did you do that? Now she will never want to go out with me." Spoke Naruto, even though his voice never rose above a whisper.

"Stop acting stupid! I know you can see she doesn't like you so get over it. I refuse to watch my student make a complete ass of him-self! Why is it that after an entire year your ability to observe and notice, even obvious things, hasn't improved at all "demanded a pissed Soul.

Now Naruto was worried. He had pissed off Soul a couple of times, and soul had beat him into a bloody mess and then left him there to fend for himself in the forest of death. After that he refused to teach Naruto for two weeks.

"What do you mean 'can't even notice the obvious'?" whispered Naruto as he scooted a little further from Soul.

"I mean that cute little Hyuga girl has had a crush on you since the day I arrived here! The reason she passes out when she is around you is because she actually cares about what you think of her you dumb ass! When you ask Sakura out she gets really sad. When Sakura beats you... Well she can't beat you stupid because you already are stupid, but you get the point. When Sakura beats you Hinata gets mad. Doesn't that tiny brain of yours see? She like, cares, and maybe even loves you, but your too stupid to realize it " spoke soul in a pissed tone.

Naruto was shocked. 'Hinata likes me? Is that why she is always so shy around me? I mean she has always been kind and she does have a nice butt and... No!no!no! No Pervy thoughts Naruto. I wish soul hadn't made me read those orange books. Now everything is different. He said it would help 'mature' me, but I have no idea what he meant by that. Maybe I should give Hinata a chance.' thought Naruto.

After that soul started inviting Hinata to their training sessions. It took a while, but she was eventually ably to train without passing out. Soul helped her improve her Junken by giving her suggestions on how to make it more flexible. This greatly improved her skill in the clan's technique, and she was even able to make her father smile for once. Naruto and Hinata also started to 'talk' after all of the spars together. Hinata was so happy, and Naruto, after being forced to read the entire icha icha series, were now dating.

Soul had also met a lovely woman. Her name was Yakumo Kurama. She was the heiress of the now almost extinct Kurama clan. Apparently her kekkei genkia was out of control and killed all of her relatives, and many ANBU. After saving Yakumo from her bloodline, he began to heal her weak body. His skills in medical ninjutsu were only comparable to Tsunade Senju's and only surpassed by Hashirama Senju. After that she started training with Soul, Naruto, and Hinata. After a few months was cleared of her charges, and was allowed to join the academy.

Over the next year Soul taught Naruto, Yakumo, and Hinata. Six months into the second year of training Naruto mastered shape manipulation, and was now being taught many wind jutsu. At the end of the second year Naruto could break out of jonin level genjutsu, was at mid chunin in tiajutsu, and was high chunin in stealth.

Hinata improved greatly in her tiajutsu. She was now low jonin level in tiajutsu, mid chunin in genjutsu, and mid chunin in med ninjutsu. Her father was against her learning anything but the family tiajutsu, but eventually gave in.

Yakumo improved the most. Only Naruto, Hinata, and him-self knew about Yakumo's skill in genjutsu. Her genjutsu was on a kage level and had the ability to kill. Her medical ninjutsu was mid chunin, she was immune to genjutsu, and Naruto had started to teach her kenjutsu. She was high genin with the tanto Naruto bought for her that she would eventually be able to channel fire chakra through. Soul had been teaching her, his personal kenjutsu style, and was starting to teach her fire release.

Now it was the final day of the academy. Soul was sitting by the window with his girlfriend Yakumo in his lap. Naruto to his right and Hinata in the seat to his right, as they both held hands.

When Naruto and Hinata started dating it became the talk of the town. The demon child was dating the Hyuga princess. Many thought Naruto had somehow influenced Hinata with his demonic powers, and tried to warn her father.

Hiashi was at first against Naruto dating his daughter. It made the Hyuga clan look bad, but after seeing the results of her training with Naruto and friends, he was sold. Hinata was quickly becoming one of the most powerful Hyuga in the entire clan, and taking her away from the one she was falling for would not only be disastrous to her training, but also to their health as they slept. Not even the clan elders could complain, with results like that. The fact that she couldn't stop smiling was a plus as well. So every time someone would complain, he would simply tell them to do something about it. Some of the Hyugas took this as a means to 'show' Hinata the error of her ways. They always ended up in the hospital with severe damage to their chakra path ways. One lost complete control of his ability to mold chakra, and almost his life. After seeing the power the once meek Hinata had, they wisely backed off.

Hiashi wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed Naruto's company. He was a little hyper for his tastes, but always seemed to be able to make everyone happier. Even the branch members were not so hostile anymore. He also enjoyed speaking to Soul. The boy seemed to carry a deep wisdom within, which resembled the Hokage's. He was very vocal about his dislike of the curse mark of the Hyuga clan, but never actively insulted the clan or its members so he ignored it. Soul also seemed to enjoy mind games, and tradition practices such as tea ceremonies, much to Hiashi's pleasure.

The second scandal was when everyone found out that Soul was dating Yakumo. They had heard about her losing control of her power to a 'demon' and still believed she was possessed. They tried to warn soul, but after a few displays, and harsh words people realized he wasn't playing when it came to his woman. Soul, Yakumo, Naruto, and Hinata often went on double dates to restaurants and enjoyed their time out.

Naruto was happy about the double dates, because he was worried about messing up his date with his 'princess'.

What really got people talking, was when someone over herd soul say that he might join the Kurama clan. This caused mass panic. After much discussion the Hokage stepped in and told people that if soul wished to join the Kurama clan then it was his business.

(Back to the class room)

Iruka had just walked in and started naming off the teams.

All the teams are the same except instead of Hinata being placed on her original team a civilian with sensor abilities is place on it instead. Her name was Reina. And instead of Naruto being placed on his original team, a boy named Sai is placed on there.

"Finally team 12 will be Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo. Your sensei will be Soul Uchiha." said Iruka, surprising everyone.

Everything was quiet for a split second before the room exploded with question, after a minute Iruka used his big head jutsu to quiet them all down.

"Now then, as I was saying. Last night Soul went to the Hokage as per his request. When Soul arrived there, he was given the option to pass as a genin or take a mission that would see if he was capable of being a chunin. Soul passed with scores so high that he was allowed the title special jonin. After that he requested his current team, and was granted it. Now if anyone has a problem with this then take it up with the Hokage." Spoke a slightly winded Iruka.

Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo were looking at soul, who had a stupid grin on his face. The bringing up his left hand put up a half tiger seal, and shouted "Kai". As soon as he did this his outfit changed. Now he was wearing black ANBU pants, a midnight blue under shirt on top of his chain mesh, and on top of his shirt was a green jonin vest.

"We'll since I have been training all three of you for the last few years, I figured it would be best to continue." Spoke a nonchalant Soul.

"Why didn't you tell me?" demanded Yakumo as she stood up.

Smiling to himself Soul replied, "Oh I wasn't aware you wanted me to sneak into your room in the middle of the night. Next time I won't make that mistake." Spoke Soul in a very seductive tone.

Yakumo started to turn red, along with Hinata causing both Naruto, and Soul to laugh.

"Alright team lets go. We will be going into the forest of death for the next four months to improve your skill!" shouted a happy Soul.

All three of them nodded and jumped out the window. As they made their way towards the forest they were stopped by to ANBU.

"Where are you four genin going?" Asked a rat masked ANBU.

"Apparently the ANBU aren't as skilled as the academy teaches say or they would have noticed my jonin outfit, and would have known I was a special jonin, not a genin. As for the second question, I am taking my team to the forest for some survival training. We will be going to sector F so that we don't run into any danger that we can't handle." Spoke a miffed Soul as he crossed his arms and stared at the rat ANBU.

Both of the ANBU were mad at the comment about the ANBU, but when they saw his jacket they knew he was right. They had made a rookie mistake and the image if the ANBU was affected as a result.

"We are sorry for our lack of observation. Please continue moving towards your destination." Spoke the sparrow masked ANBU, right before disappearing.

"Uuhhhhmmm Soul sensei, I'm glad you want to continue training us and everything, but don't you think you should tell my dad before we go in there." Spoke Hinata as she looked in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

"Don't worry I told him this morning, right after you left for the academy. He and I both believe that this will help all of you improve your skill." Spoke soul.

It took a good forty five minutes to get there. When they arrived they were sitting in a clearing in a circle.

"Ok here's how this is going to go. I am going to teach you three something that I believe will help increase your overall abilities. I will also teach you all one thing of your choosing, unless it's stupid or I or I don't know it. I will train you three into the ground for two months then, I will take you to sector E and leave you there to fend for yourselves, so I suggest you put everything you have into training if you wish to survive." Spoke a very serious Soul.

"What do you mean you're going to leave us in there? There are very dangerous creatures in there. Even if it's only sector E!" demanded Naruto, although there was no threat in his speech, as he wasn't ready to die just yet.

Seeing that all three of his students were thinking the same thing soul elaborated on his training.

"Tell me why are genin placed on a team with a jonin instructor instead of with a chunin or something?" asked soul.

"Isn't it so that the genin can become stronger while being protected by a strong ninja?" asked Yakumo.

"Yes, but it also teaches teamwork. You see the genin learn to obey the higher up aka the jonin, and learn to cooperate with ninja on their own level, aka the other two genin. By training you three, you all have learned to obey my commands when I am in sensei mode, but what if I am knocked out and you three have to protect me? Will you three work as a strong unit, or will y'all fight amongst each other. You all have certain skills you all bring to the table. Naruto you bring the majority of the ninjutsu, Hinata is defiantly the tiajutsu expert, and Yakumo-chan is the genjutsu master, but you all have at least some skill in the other two individual areas. You three will have to learn to follow one another, and learn when to lead, and when to follow. It will also heighten your awareness, because as you said before there are many things, even in sector E that can kill you. This will teach you to always be on guard. Ok that's all the help I'm going to give you, now down to training." Spoke Soul.

"I'm going to teach Hinata lightning release, and show her how to mix it with her Junken. This will make it so you don't have to hit chakra points to stun your opponents. I am going to teach Naruto how to channel his wind chakra into weapons to increase their cutting capabilities. This will make using weapons much more effective. I am going to teach Yakumo how to mix genjutsu with poisons, and sounds to create different effects. What is it that you three wish to learn?" asked/said Soul.

"I want to learn more about plants and there uses" spoke Yakumo.

"I want to learn more medical ninjutsu." Spoke Hinata.

"I want to learn a second element." Spoke Naruto.

"Ok everything sounds good. What element do you want to learn Naruto?" asked Soul as he started to write down there training schedule.

"Hmmm I guess a defensive element. What about water?" asked Naruto as he sat on a stump. Hinata soon got comfortable in his lap with a massive blush on her face.

"Sounds good. Your wind will collaborate well with Yakumo's fire release, and water will collaborate well with Hinata's lightning release." Spoke soul.

After a few minutes soul put down his pen and paper and put his hands up into a half tiger seal. Then three puffs of smoke appeared. Three identical Souls appeared. The original started handed each of them a piece of paper.

"Alright you three, each of my clones are going to train you each, so that I can keep a keen eye on all of your progress. This way all of you will be able to increase your learning speeds." Spoke soul as the clones started instructing them on what to do.

For two months soul's clones drilled all three into the ground. By the end of the two months they had learned everything that there were told to. Yakumo, Hinata, and Naruto were able to learn a couple of useful jutsu for their elements. Yakumo also learned/invented a lot of new genjutsu.

"Alright you three, I know your tired so you may sleep tonight without any training. Tomorrow we leave for sector E, were you will fend for yourselves for two months. You may not leave the forest for any reason." Spoke soul as he went to his tent to get some sleep. Gathering up all of her resolve Yakumo followed him inside. When she got inside she crawled into his sleeping bag, cuddled up to him, and fell asleep. She didn't see it, but soul was smiling like a mad man.

Naruto and Hinata saw this, but decided they weren't ready for that yet, so after a peck on the cheek from Naruto. Hinata and Naruto went to their tents with equally large grins on their faces.

The next morning was hectic. Soul had blindfolded them, tied them up, and used his clones to carry them to the center of Sector E. after he dropped them off he knocked them out, un blind folded them, untied them, and then left them there to go hide, so he could watch as they progressed. He wasn't cruel enough to just leave them there. He knew they were strong, but they had no experience, so to make sure nothing life threatening happened to them, he decided to watch them. He figured he would use a few clones when he felt like going back to the village for some relaxation.

When Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo woke up they were mad, but realized they were in a hostile environment, so the set up a defensive permeated.

"Hinata use your Byakugan to check for threats." Spoke Naruto as he pulled out a kunai, and charged it with wind chakra.

"Ok, 'Byakugan!' Spoke Hinata as she started to search around for any threats.

'Hmmm, I guess I'm going to have to increase Hinata's use of the Byakugan. She shouldn't have to call out its name to activate It.' thought soul as he continued to hide. He used the Kamui to hide him from even the Byakugan's sight.

"There's what looks to be a giant spider in that direction. It's about 3/4 of a mile south. I don't see any more possible threats though." Spoke Hinata in a crouched Junken position.

"Hmmm we should avoid the spiders since there are usually more than one, and they are almost always poisonous." Spoke Yakumo, as she held up her hand ready to cast a genjutsu.

"We need to find a place with fresh water, which is easily defendable. There's a stream about a mile and a half north." Spoke Hinata with her Byakugan still active.

"Ok that sounds perfect, let head that way. Hinata you take the lead, I'll take the back, Yakumo should be in the center." Spoke Naruto. He had spent so much time with soul that he was an actually starting to think like him.

"Ok" spoke Hinata, and Yakumo.

After their discussion they made their way through the forest towards the stream.

'Hmmm they seem to have taken to this better than I thought they would. The real reason I chose sector E was because of all the carnivorous plants. Even with the Byakugan, if you don't know which plants are which then you will undoubtedly be attacked by one, when your least suspecting it. Also genjutsu won't be much help, sense they don't actually have chakra pathways. The Junken will also be hard pressed against plants since they do not have chakra points. Now they will all be fighting with a disadvantage.' thought soul as he continued to follow them.

It was true on their way there; they were attacked by four different looking plants. The first one showed them there disadvantages. Hinata's Junken didn't do anything against the plants. Yakumo's genjutsu was only able to confuse them a little, and Naruto didn't know any extremely powerful wind jutsu, because soul wouldn't let him learn them until he was mature enough to wield them. At first he was angry, but looking back at what he was before he met soul, he would easily trust soul to do what he thought was best for him. He did though start to teach him vacuum style, and a few techniques. So in order to save Hinata who was about to be eaten by the giant plants, he stared going through a series of hand signs.

"Vacuum style: multi vacuum bullet jutsu!" Shouted Naruto as many compress wind bullets shot out of his mouth. The vacuum bullets easily tore through the giant plants. This happened three more times. The second time yakumo saved them by using the 'fire style: great fireball jutsu'.

Hinata was mad she didn't have any techniques to counter the plants, but on the third attach she saw naruto throw a couple of wind powered shrunken to cut through a plant, she then remembered something soul said. 'It's possible to channel wind, lightning, and more rarely fire chakra through weapons to increase their effectiveness. Wind increases cutting, lightning increases piercing and shocking damage, and fire causes melting and burn damages. I can do all three.' He said with pride.

'That's it! I will have to ask Naruto how he channels wind chakra through his weapons, and try to alter it for lightning' thought Hinata.

After they finally got to the stream and Hinata apologized for not noticing the plants, they assured her that it wasn't her fault, and that it was almost impossible for her to know they were dangerous without further knowledge. Hinata had a lot to tell her father about. If it wasn't for all the other stuff soul had taught her, she would have been dead already, she later that night asked Naruto how he channeled his chakra through his shuriken. After a long detailed explanation Hinata retired for the night.

The next morning she started her training while Yakumo was on watch. Yakumo had also herd Hinata's question and started to channel her fire chakra through her kunai. Naruto was practicing his water control by levitating water, and filling the water jugs with it. It was difficult, but Naruto could feel his control over water release improving every day. After two weeks they realized staying still wasn't a good idea. They had been attacked by three giant spiders, some kind of water salamander, and a couple of giant birds. Hinata was happy that her gentle lightning fist was so effective against the water salamander, and also surprised at how powerful her lightning enhanced kunai were against the giant spiders. Yakumo was also surprised at the damage her fire enhanced kunai/shuriken was against the spiders. Naruto had improved on his wind style and had been practicing a jutsu, which was very effective against the giant birds. It was basically the same as the chakra flow he did with his kunai, but by blowing the wind chakra from the mouth into a shuriken, he could create a large blade like attack that was much more powerful than the original technique. They were very fast, and were able to cut through the birds, trees, and stones with ease.

Up in the trees Soul was very surprised by the amount of skill, hard work, and dedication his students put into training. He had a shadow clone watch them most of the time while he increased his already beyond kage like skills. He wanted to be able to use any elemental jutsu without hand signs if he could. Increase his regular genjutsu to be able to cause physical harm like Yakumo could. Master more weapons and tiajutsu forms, and invent new jutsu to teach his students. When they got done, he was going to give them a book he thought was really good have. It was called, 'making jutsu for dummies 101'. Every great ninja had at least one original jutsu, so his students were going to have one of their own.

After the two months were up soul returned to greet them, they were ragged, tired, and a general mess, but he could feel how much they had improved. They were very happy to see him. Yakumo ran up to him and started a make out session as soon as he appeared.

"Haha well that was the best 'hello' I have ever gotten." laughed soul as he held Yakumo in his arms.

"Dude I'm glad your hear, but how could you leave us her for two months. I didn't think it would be so bad, since it was so peaceful in sector F, but it was like day and night in here in comparison." Spoke Naruto in a calm voice, but I did still hold some annoyance.

"Haha it was to teach you that just because something seems easy, doesn't mean that it is. Anything could happen on a mission. You could be on a C ranked mission, and an S ranked nuke nin could appear, because some rich family wanted whoever your guarding dead. Also I didn't really leave you all. I had a clone watching you all the entire time while I trained. It would have saved y'all if you were about to die, but tell me something Naruto. Compared to when you came in here, and now just think about how much stronger you made yourself. You trained with each other to overcome the creatures that lived here. You were able to adapt to the environment. You now have a permanent guard up, that will protect you from the unknown. Most importantly of all, I can see in your eyes that those life and death situations that y'all went through matured all of you. You are basically a new man Naruto." Spoke a very satisfied Soul.

They were all blown away by this. Had he really been doing all of this to make them stronger? Looking back at everything that had happened, they could tell they were stronger. Everything the academy taught was a bunch of BS. It didn't teach them to survive in hostile environments. It didn't really train there ninjutsu, genjutsu, and nearly nothing about tiajutsu. Soul had taught them all of this, and so much more. He gained them fighting experience, taught them how to work as a team, and how to follow orders when they were given, without complaining. He helped them realize the true nature of the ninja world. Everything was a life or death struggle, and if they weren't serious about it, then they would die.

"Thanks for everything sensei!" said all three of them at the same time.

"It was nothing, as a job well done gift I'm going to teach y'all the body flicker technique. I'll teach Yakumo the fire one, Hinata the lightning one, and Naruto the wind one. A week later they were back in Konoha. It took them a week to master the body flicker technique to Souls standers, but was happy when they did finally master it.

"Tomorrow we will start doing missions. After we all party down at the Hyuga manor. We will need to get some deep sleep. I will debrief Hiashi on your training Hinata. I'm positive he will be very proud of you." Spoke soul as he continued to walk in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

Hinata was very happy about what Naruto said. She loved watching her father smile at her for a job well done. Ever since soul and Naruto came into her life he had been doing that a LOT more often than he used to. She could also tell her father enjoyed her friends company, even if he would never admit it.

As they approached the Hyuga compound, the guards greeted them with smiles. Hinata was very loved amongst the branch family. They started loving her much more when they found out about her opinion on the curse mark. They knew that as soon as she and Naruto, became clan heads, that they would remove the seal forever. They had also hers Hinata's friend talking about a seal that could protect their bloodline, but didn't act as a slave collar. If it was true then all the Hyugas, including the head family, would have this new seal. Then everyone would be free.

"Ahhh, Hinata, Naruto, Soul, and Yakumo welcome to you coming home celebration!" Spoke a smiling Hiashi.

"It's great to be back father." Spoke Hinata as she hugged her father.

"Hinata, Naruto, Yakumo go upstairs and get changed for the party. There are already some clothes up there and three hot bathes ready to be used. I have to talk to your sensei about your training results." Spoke Hiashi. Soul had been dropping hints to Hiashi every time they met about how amazed he was about Hinata's improvement. He wouldn't tell him the full details. He said it would be better as a surprise. Well now Hiashi was driven close to insanity with curiosity, and he wanted to know how much she improved!

Soul started laughing to himself as he watched the eager Hiashi lead him to a large and cozy office.

"Now Soul you have made me wait long enough. I want to know what all you have taught my daughter these last four months!" Spoke an eager Hiashi.

"Haha I guess I have tortured you long enough huh. Alright well the first two months I taught her lightning release, and then taught her how to mix it with her Junken. She calls it the 'gentle lightning fist' or the 'stun fist'. It has many uses that I believe you will find interesting. I also taught her a few low level lightning jutsu." Spoke soul. He was laughing on the inside as he watched the shocked look on Hiashi's face.

"That's it? The 'gentle lightning fist' does sound very interesting, but you made me think she became a lot more powerful than that." Spoke a slightly depressed Hiashi.

"Haha it is true her first two months aren't very important, but wait till you here about the next two months." spoke soul as he recounted every detail of their trip. The battle for survival, the fights with the creatures that live there, how she matured so much, and about her and Naruto's blossoming relations ship.

Hiashi was stunned at first. To just drop his daughter off in any section of the forest of death was crazy, but if what soul said is true then she was never in any life threatening danger, and she became much more mature, and mentally strong, something that many ninja sensei's forgot about teaching there students. It seemed soul was teaching them to be ready for any and all situations. It seemed that they couldn't have gotten a better sensei.

Sighing Hiashi looked at soul and said, "Soul you've been the answer to all my family's problems. You fixed Hinata's shyness, made her happy by connecting her and the one she has been in love with for so long, and the branch family seems to be a lot happier these days. You even helped me see that I have been a terrible father. I hope you understand I could never thank you enough for what you have done, but If you need anything just let me know."said a smiling Hiashi.

"It's been a pleasure. I plan on making those three the next sannin. I'm glad everyone benefitted from what I did, although helping fix so many problems was never my intention. I just did what I wanted, and enjoyed life without worrying who or what disliked me for it. I helped three children get through some of the hardest moments anyone could go through, and turned them into strong, smart, and happy men and women. I'm glad I was able to convince the Hokage to allow me to be there sensei. They would have been on different teams if I hadn't, and I think that would have hurt them too much. So I revealed a little more skill and became a special jonin. I can't wait for the chunin exams haha."

"We'll regardless of your intentions I'm happy everything turned out like it did. Now I think we have a party to get to." Spoke Hiashi as he started to stand up.

"Yes tonight we party and live it up. Tomorrow we will be going on a C rank mission." Spoke soul as he began to stand, and follow Hiashi out to the patio where Naruto, Hinata, and yakumo were waiting.

They all were wearing expensive clothing that had been laid out for them. The night was a lot of fun. Naruto and Hinata were having such a good time that they forgot Hiashi was there. When they were laughing together Naruto slipped a little and his head lunged forward. This resulted in their lips locking. They were both so shocked that they stayed like that for a second enjoying the sensation. That was until they felt the killing intent radiating off of Hiashi. After that Hiashi chased Naruto around trying to Junken strike him for the better part of thirty minutes. The only reason Naruto survived was because of all the training he did with soul, and all the sparing he did with Hinata. He still couldn't use his arms for the rest of the night, and actively avoided Hiashi the rest of the night.

Soul and Yakumo weren't so shy about displaying their feelings, well at least not soul. Around midnight you could find them making out under a cherry blossom tree. They all got their own rooms, much to soul's disappointment. He was more than willing to sacrifice his room and stay with Yakumo the entire night if need be. That wasn't the case though as Hiashi had prepared four rooms.

The next morning they got dressed, excited about their first mission. Naruto wore a sleeveless forest green shirt with black pants. He had on forest green sandals on as well. He had a wrist band on each wrist that held shuriken, and kunai in the special seals soul had made for them. He used his headband to push up his hair slightly to give him a sort of surfer look. Hinata wore a midnight blue battle kimono with the same wrist bands on as Naruto. She had some grey sandals on. She wore her head band as a sash around her kimono. Yakumo had on a battle kimono as well, but hers was an almost black blood red color. She had on black sandals, and wore her head band as sash just like Hinata. She also wore the wrist bands both Hinata and Naruto wore. Finally Soul had on long black ANBU pants that had many pockets, a dark blue T shirt, and a forest green flak jacket. He wore his headband around his neck like a collar, and wore black ANBU fingerless gloves. On the palms of his gloves though were seals that held his kunai, and shuriken.

"Alright team we need to go to the Hokage tower and get a mission, so follow me." Spoke soul as he shunshined away.

"Yes sensei." Spoke Hinata as she used a lightning shunshin.

"Right behind you sensei." Spoke Yakumo as she used a fire shunshin.

"Hey don't forget me!" Spoke Naruto as he used a wind shunshin.

"Amazing! What will he teach them next?" said one of the branch members.

"Agreed" spoke Hiashi as he walked away with a smile on his face. 'The Hyugas are going to go very far with you and Naruto, Hinata.' thought Hiashi.

When they arrived they saw a very shocked Hokage, and Iruka.

"Soul, you have already taught them elemental shunshin!" Spoke a shocked hokage.

"Hmmm well it was more of a gift, for impressing me so much in their survival training in the forest of death." Spoke a nonchalant Soul.

"You went to the forest of death and did survival training with them!" Spoke a shocked Hatake. He was apparently Sasuke's sensei; by the way he was hanging around him.

"No I left them in the forest of death for two months, with just one command. Survive out hear by yourselves for two months. If you survive you will become powerful, if not well you get the idea, although I didn't say it like that. It was more implied." Spoke a still nonchalant Soul.

By now many of the ninja had fainted. Jonin didn't go in there without teams, how did these fresh genin survive?

"Hokage-sama this boy is clearly not suited to be a jonin sensei, I recommend you relieve him from duty, and place the team under a competent sensei." Spoke hatake.

The room went very quiet. Many were expecting soul to flip out and start yelling at Kakashi, but to their surprise soul just stood there examining his nail. Then soul spoke.

"Hmmmm, that's a rather interesting request to make Hatake, I mean after all I'm not trying to get you demoted for being three hours late to everything. Not even that meeting with the Hokage were all jonins had to be in his office at one, but you decided you were more important than the Hokage's orders and showed up at four." Spoke a calm soul. Everyone in the room was looking from Hatake to soul and back. They could see that comment bothered Kakashi. Just as Kakashi was about to respond soul asked him a question.

"So have you taught your students any ninjutsu?" asked soul.

"No there not ready for such high level ninja skills." Spoke an annoyed Kakashi.

"Funny, I have taught all three of my students at least one element, and they have mastered its elemental training." Spoke soul in an 'I'm better than you' voice.

Kakashi went to speak, but once again soul cut him off.

"So what about tiajutsu? Have you improved that?" asked soul as he continued to examine his nails.

"No their team work still needs work." Spoke a quickly angering Kakashi.

"Hmm I have already found and taught Yakumo, and Naruto a personal style and have been training them very diligently. I have also helped Hinata alter the Hyuga Junken to fit her better." Spoke soul using his 'I'm better than you' voice.

"What about medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, or kenjutsu?" asked soul who was now sporting a smirk.

"No" said a very angry Kakashi. He was quickly starting to hate this brat.

"Then answer me this. Have you even started working on their chakra control, or have you spent the entire four months you have had them working on 'team work' skills, before you answer that though I have another question. Have you actually been trying to teach them, or have you been too lazy to rip your nose out of that perverted book that most think your face is glued to?" asked soul. By this point he had started to look into Kakashi's eye as he spoke. He could see how infuriated he was by his statement, but soul couldn't care less.

"No I haven't started teaching them chakra control, and yea I have been trying to teach them." Spoke Kakashi as he slowly clenched and unclenched his hand.

"I have taught my students all of the things I have listed off. They have each mastered at least one element, and its shape manipulation. I have taught them med ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, tiajutsu, basic fuinjutsu, advanced chakra control, and so much more, so tell me Hatake who should be the one being removed from duty, because looking at the evidence I am a hundred times then ninja you will ever be!" said soul with much venom in his voice. 'How dare this pathetic excuse of a ninja question me? I have killed more people then he has ever seen. I've mastered countless ninja arts, and I know thousands of jutsu.' thought an angry soul.

Everyone was shocked. They couldn't believe soul was able to teach his genin so much in such a short amount of time. They were shocked at Kakashi for not teaching his team basically anything.

Soul calmly looked at the Hokage and spoke in a calm voice.

"Hokage-sama I am here to request a C ranked mission for my team. I am we'll aware of the rules, but after surviving in the forest of death alone for two months, I'm sure they could be allowed to do slightly higher ranked missions then the average genin team." Spoke a calm soul.

"Hmmmm after everything I have heard from you, and Hiashi, I can't think of any reason why you shouldn't be allowed to do C ranked missions. Hold on as I get one for you... Hmmmm ahhh! Here's one. Your mission is to eliminate a gang of bandits that have been terrorizing some small settlements near the border." Spoke the Hokage as he handed soul the folder.

"Hokage-sama you can't be serious. They haven't even done one D ranked mission, and he is a fresh jonin, and is barely twelve him-self!" shouted an enraged Kakashi as he slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk.

"Kakashi slam your hands on my desk again, and you will lose them forever. How dare you insult, and belittled a Konoha ninja, regardless of rank or age! You had better watch yourself, because if there is one more incident like this from you. You will become Konoha's oldest genin. Do I make myself clear?" Spoke the Hokage in a deadly tone as be unleashed a good dose of ki. The Hokage saw how Kakashi and his team faltered under his ki, but soul didn't seem to notice. His students were slightly panting, but other than that were fine as well.

"Soul I apologize for Kakashi's rude behavior. Maybe when you return we can discuss your team's skill, and what your plans are for them?" asked/said the Hokage.

"I accept the apology. I would also love to tell you about my team's progress, as they are my pride and joy. As for my goals for them, I wish to see them become the next generation of the sannin." Spoke a completely serious and confident soul.

"Wow that would be most enjoyable. Another group of ninja as powerful as the sannin would be very beneficial to Konoha. Although I hope you can make sure the same fate doesn't befall them, as the saninn's." spoke a more somber Hokage.

"Haha a pervert, a drunk, and a traitor. Not the best end, but it could have been worse. All right we have been here long enough. Pack up everything you think you're going to need and meet me at the gate in thirty minutes." shouted soul.

As soul walked out he could see the angry looks Sasuke, Sakura, and Hatake were giving him. He could also see the creepy smile on that kid Sai's face. Shaking his head, he then left

After getting packed and meeting up with his team, soul started to run in the direction of the bandit camp. After two days of traveling the came upon the camp. It was about a hundred strong, but that didn't mean much to a competent ninja.

"Ok first we have to catch a scouting party first." whispered soul.

"Why catch a scouting party?" Ask Hinata.

Soul took a deep breath and then said, "To get you all blooded." in a serious voice. All three of the genin's faces looked shocked.

"You need to get your first kill out of the way in a safe way, so that you don't freeze up, and get killed." Spoke a calm soul.

After that there was a deafening silence. As they searched, Hinata spotted a group of four bandits in the distance with her Byakugan. Soul quickly incapacitated all four. He waited for them to wake up before he let his genin kill them.

"There waking up." Said yakumo.

"Ok team I know you don't want to do this, but this is the life you all chose. This is what ninja do, and there's no way of getting around it." Spoke a serious soul.

"I will go first, so you all can see death first, and then you all will have to kill your bandit." Spoke soul as he approached the largest one. He was bald and was missing some teeth. Soul quickly charged up his Chidori, and rammed it through the bandits, heart killing him instantly.

"Your turn Naruto." Spoke a monotone soul.

Everyone was shocked by what they saw, but steeled there nerves. They had killed many creatures in the forest of death, although now it was human life they would be taking.

Naruto slowly walked up and went through a few hand signs. 'Wind style: wind slash jutsu' spoke Naruto as he sucked in some air and then let it out. When he let it out a wave of wind came out of his mouth, and decapitated the bandit. Naruto was shaken, but pulled him-self together, so that it wouldn't make it any more difficult for Hinata and Yakumo.

"Yakumo-chan it's your turn." Spoke soul.

Yakumo slowly walked up, and charged her kunai with fire chakra. She then reached back, and threw it into the bandit's head completely frying his brain. She wanted to cry, but knew this was her choice, and she would live with the consequences.

"Hinata it your turn" spoke a calm soul.

Hinata slowly walked up to the bandit, and then quick as lightning, Junken stoked his temple, instantly killing him. It hurt knowing she just ended a life, but resolved herself in what she was doing, and held her head high as she returned to her friends.

"You all did very well, now we will have to do it on a much grander scale." Spoke soul. He could see they didn't want to, but knew they had to. Nodding their heads, they began following soul to the rest of the bandits.

When they got there soul made ten shadow clones to kill off any that tried to run away.

"Ok Hinata, are there any captured civilians, or ninja down there?" asked soul.

"Byakugan" spoke Hinata. She searched for a few minutes, and then spoke. "No sensei they are all bandits."

"Ok good. I didn't want to do a rescue mission so early in your careers. Ok this is what where going to do. Yakumo will place a genjutsu over all the bandits while the rest of us go down there and kill them in silence." Spoke soul as he watched his team.

Nodding her head Yakumo went through a couple of hand signs. 'Genjutsu : false surroundings'. The jutsu basically recreated what was already around the victim, so they wouldn't notice the ninja sneaking up on them. After the genjutsu was put into effect soul, Naruto, and Hinata, began killing the bandits. Naruto and soul slit their throats while Hinata used her Junken. It took about twenty minutes, but in the end it was a job well done.

"Ok team follow my clone to a clearing where you can relax and get a grip on what just happened. I have to stay here and check the bodies for valuables, information, and then burn the bodies to prevent disease from spreading." Spoke soul as his clones started to go through the bandits pockets. The genin's followed the clone to a clearing where Naruto and Hinata comforted each other, and Yakumo and the clone did the same. After about thirty minutes the real soul appeared and the clone disappeared. In souls hand ware two scrolls. One was marked information, the other was marked valuables.

"Ok team now we can get back to Konoha." Spoke soul as he held Yakumo's hand.

"Yes sensei" the all shouted together. The rest of the trip to Konoha was quit for the most part, but it was a comforting quiet. They all knew they needed time to adjust, and silence was the best. After they arrived in Konoha from being gone for five days, they reported to the Hokage, were soul debriefed the Hokage about everything that happened. The Hokage was pleased how soul went about showing them there first kill. After being paid they went out and partied a job well done.

Soul also informed Hiashi about Hinata and her first kill, and all the kills after. He understood. Even he was hurt after his first kill, he couldn't imagine what his kind daughter was going through. He smiled when soul informed him about Naruto, and her sharing there feeling with one another to overcome this obstacle. Soul also comforted Yakumo. He even moved into her clan house so she wouldn't be alone. She insisted they share the same bed though. Nothing happened, but really good sleep. To the both of them, it just felt right.

The next two months continued like that. They would take a C ranked mission, and when they came back, discussed what they could have done better. Then they would train as hard as they could to overcome their difficulties. Hinata was furthering her medical skills along with learning water style. Yakumo continued to master different forms of genjutsu. She also continued her understanding of med ninjutsu, along with learning earth release. Naruto improved his tiajutsu and kenjutsu. Soul was also teaching him the 'bubble' techniques for the water style. Naruto was happy to learn something new, and was very pleased with the results.

Finally after two months of training, missions, and double dates the chunin exams were just a day way.

Alright guys I have faith in you to succeed." Spoke soul as he shunshined away.

Yakumo casts a powerful genjutsu over the entire room, and copies the answers from the undercover chunin. After she does that, she gives them to Hinata, and Naruto

They don't run into Orochimaru in the forest of death, and easily beat a mist team, and take there scroll. They get there so fast; they make a new first place record.

Now it's time for the preliminary fights.

Sasuke's fight is the same.

"Naruto vs Kiba! Will you both come down please?" shouted to referee.

"Haha this is going to be easy!" shouted Kiba.

"Don't kill him." said Soul as he saw the annoyed look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto nodded his head and walked to the center of the arena.

"Ha your student doesn't stand a chance against Kiba, and his clans techniques!" Said a red eyed female, soul figured was Kiba's sensei.

"Oh really? I was hoping the only female jonin sensei in the room wouldn't be stupid, but I guess I asked for too much." Spoke soul.

"What did you say brat!" demanded the jonin as she approached soul.

"I will remind you that violence between senseis is prohibited. If you attack me I will beat you into the ground, and then have you arrested." Spoke a bored soul.

She couldn't believe she was being talked down by a kid. She was about to strike until she felt a cold glare upon her. She looked back and froze. Staring at her with that deadly gaze was the Hokage. She understood exactly what that look said. 'If you attack him you will be arrested, Violently!' Reluctantly she went back to her original spot, dodging the Hokage's glare. Anko had seen the confrontation and was mad at the young jonin for egging on her friend, but when she saw the Hokage's glare on Kurenia, she wisely kept her mouth shut.

"The fight between Kiba and Naruto will now 'begin'!" shouted the referee.

Kiba passed Akamaru a pill that seemed to make bingo feral. Then they both did some ninjutsu that made Akamaru look like Kiba.

"Ha you don't stand a chance against me dobe. Once I beat you Hinata will see I'm the alpha dog here and leave you for me " shouted Kiba as he went through some hand signs. 'Inuzaka secret style: fang over fang jutsu'! Shouted Kiba as he and Akamaru turned into a giant drill like technique, and started rushing towards Naruto at high speeds.

Naruto was pissed. This dog breath was trying to steal his woman. The same woman who had been through so much with him, and that he loved with all his heart. If there was one thing that's wasn't going to happens, it was Kiba walking out of this area under his own power.

"Kiba's screwed now." said Soul to no one really. Behind him Hinata and Yakumo were nodding their heads.

"Water style: bubble barrier jutsu!" Cried Naruto, as a bubble surrounded him.

"Ha you think you student is safe from Kiba's 'fang over fang jutsu' behind a bubble! Well we see who is stupid now won't we!" Spoke Kurenia in am 'I'm better than you' voice. She was shocked by his reply.

"Sure will" was souls only reply.

Down in the arena Kiba had just made contact with the bubble. Everyone was shocked, except for Hinata, Yakumo, and Soul who have all seen its capabilities, by what happened next.

As soon as Kiba's jutsu hit the bubble he pushed about a foot in, then he stopped. As soon as he stopped the bubble went back to its original shape and flung Kiba hard into the wall.

"I guess we know who's stupid now" spoke soul into the silence that followed that performance.

Kurenia couldn't believe what she was seeing. No matter what happened she ended up looking stupid. It was like she was a child trying to prove an adult wrong. Now everyone was looking at her, and she felt ridicules.

(Back down in the arena)

Naruto not giving Kiba any time to recover went through a few hand signs. 'Water style: homing bubbles jutsu' cried out Naruto, as twelve child sized bubbles quickly about out of his mouth, and started to charge Kiba.

"Ha you think those little bubbles will stop me? Ill rip right through them. 'Fang over fang jutsu'!" cried out Kiba as he repeated his jutsu. Nobody was expecting what happened next. As soon as Kiba came in contact with the first bubble it exploded sending Kiba back into the wall, then the other eleven quickly collided with him making a far larger explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw a bloodied and knocked out Kiba. The thing that made almost every sigh with relief was that he was still breathing.

"Winner of the match: Naruto " shouted the surprised referee. As Naruto walked back up he was congratulated by his team, and friends.

"Next match is Hinata vs Doso" announced the referee.

Hinata resided to shunshin to the floor. While Doso walked. As they met in the arena the referee shouted "begin!"

Hinata don't give Doso a chance to get ready, and charged Doso. She was quickly upon him, and started her attack.

"Junken style: palm bottom!" shouted Hinata, as she shoved her palm into his abdomen. What shocked everyone was when Doso launched off of Hinata's hand and made a crater in the wall. Doso was breathing, if only barley.

"Winner of the match: Hinata!" shouted the referee.

Hinata got lots of praise from the genin, her sensei and Yakumo, and a loving kiss from Naruto. She was so happy she could die.

"Will Yakumo and Sakura please come down" spoke the referee.

"Oh this is going to be sad." said Naruto.

"Agreed" spoke Hinata.

"Anyone want to take bets on how long it takes Yakumo to win?" asked a grinning soul.

"Sure how much?" asked Naruto.

"You know all the money we have 'collected' from our marks? We bet half of our share on it. That way the losers still have some pocket money." Spoke soul.

"Sounds good, I'm in "replied Hinata.

"I'm game" laughed Naruto.

"One minute!" shouted Naruto.

"Thirty seconds!" Spoke Hinata.

"Ten seconds or less" laughed soul.

They all leaned against the rail to watch closer. Kakashi was mad that they were making such a bet, but wouldn't do anything for fear of the Hokage's watchful eye.

"Yakumo vs Sakura begin!" Spoke the referee.

Instantly Yakumo went through some hand signs. "Earth style: earth fist jutsu!" shouted Yakumo. A second later a fist shot out of the ground, and into Sakura's abdomen knocking her out instantly.

Winner Yakumo!" Spoke a referee trying not to laugh.

"I win" spoke soul as he embraced Yakumo, as she came out of her shunshin. "You did great" whispered soul as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Hmmm I should do that more often!" Spoke a smiling Yakumo. Everyone laughed and the matches continued.

Soul was very impressed by guy's team, and told him he thought he might be the only other competent teacher there. This resulted him getting a funny speech about how youthful he was from Guy.

All the fights were the same here is the roster for the finals.

Sasuke vs Naruto

Yakumo vs Temari

Hinata vs Gaara

Neji vs Sai

Shikamaru vs Kankuro

"Your matches will be in a month" spoke the referee, right before he shunshined away.

"Ok you three we will be training like there's no tomorrow. I want you three to mop the floor with your opponents. There will be some changes though. Using the shadow clone jutsu, I plan on teaching all three of you separately. That way if and when you meet in the arena, you don't know everything about each other." spoke soul as he made three shadow clones. "I will be training myself to further increase my own skill. I can't wait to see what you three learn!" Spoke a smiling soul.

As he left his clone walked up, and grabbed the one they would be teaching, then shunshined away.

Naruto:

As they arrived Naruto noticed they were in a cave, the cave was very large with no exit, and a giant pool of water at the edge. The cave had lots of seals on it that he wasn't sure the purpose of.

"Where are we sensei?" asked a confused Naruto.

"This is a cave at the bottom of a lake, that I will not name. The seals as I know you have noticed are for hiding and suppressing chakra. What I am going to teach you is what I like to call step one. I'm not only going to teach you this, but also have you use it with your jutsu." Spoke the clone.

"Step one?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Yes step one in gathering your 'hosts' power. I'm not going to ever teach you anymore, because I don't want you dependent on its chakra. Step one will increase your speed, strength, reaction time, jutsu strength, regeneration, and chakra capacity. The only visible change will be your eyes. They will turn red and your pupils will turn to slits while you use the chakra, but will return to normal once you stop using it. This is a last ditch technique, because you shouldn't rely on anyone's power except your own." Spoke soul, as he watched naruto's reaction.

"What about if I lose control? What if I attack you?" questioned naruto.

"I have told you three about the power my eyes hold, and what they can do. Trust me I will be able to suppress its chakra, before it can escape." Spoke soul.

"Ok sensei" spoke Naruto.

For the next month Naruto and soul practiced summoning the demonic chakra, fighting using it, and its effects on jutsu.

Hinata:

As Hinata came out of the shunshin she saw she was in sector F once again. She saw soul walking towards her.

"So what I'll I be learning sensei?" Ask a curious Hinata.

"I will be teaching you the advanced set of the Hyuga clan techniques." Spoke sole.

"Alright." was Hinata's reply. She wanted to master her own form of the Junken and become the best in the clan. Then she would marry Naruto and become clan head. After that she annex of fixing all the things wrong with her clan.

Yakumo:

As she came out of the shunshin she saw she was standing in front of a stream. Looking around her, she saw Soul standing on the water. Quickly she ran to greet him.

"Hey sensei! What will you be teaching me?" asked an excited Yakumo. She was alone with soul, and she had been having quite a few dirty thoughts about them being 'together' the last few days.

"I'm going to teach you to cast genjutsu with your beautiful eyes, while leaving your hands free to use ninjutsu, or kenjutsu." Spoke a smiling soul.

Blushing Yakumo nods her head in agreement.

For the rest of the month Yakumo mastered the art of casting genjutsu with her eyes. During this time soul and Yakumo took their relationship to the next level. Yakumo was shocked at soul's stamina.

Naruto did have to scare off the toad sannin from trying to disrupt Naruto's training. The man just showed up at his house one day, and asked were Naruto was. After a rather annoying introduction, soul told him he couldn't disturb Naruto's training. The sannin was persistent, but stopped when soul threatened to have him arrested for interfering with his gennin's training. He knew Saritobi would follow the rule book to the letter and forbid his interference in Naruto's training. Eventually he left after soul threatened beat the crap out of the sannin if he didn't leave.

Soul knew everything about the sannin and Naruto's relationship, even if Naruto didn't know it himself. He knew the sannin abandoned Naruto to the villagers just so he could go around spying on women. It disgusted him, and when he told Naruto, he was sure as hell not going to sugar coat it for him.

After a month the chunin exams were finally here. Everyone was excited about the fights. Everyone wanted to know which would win between the future Uchiha clan head trained by the legendary copycat ninja, or Konoha's demon trained by the prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

Naruto and Sasuke were staring into each other's eyes, with much hate. The Hokage lied to Kakashi, and told him the fight was three hours earlier than it was, resulting in Kakashi, and Sasuke being on time.

"Ha your about to see a real Uchiha in action. After my training you won't last a minute." shouted Sasuke.

"Let me guess that silver haired scarecrow let you copy a lot of his fire jutsu, and didn't actual 'train' you in anything did he?" Spoke a confident Naruto as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke was pissed about that last statement. It was true in a sense. Kakashi didn't train him to do anything, and just let him copy a bunch of fire jutsu to use in the tournament.

Are both fighters ready? Good! Sasuke vs Naruto begin!" shouted the referee.

Naruto quickly created a shadow clone, like his sensei had taught him. His clone quickly went through a few hand signs. "Water style: bubble dome jutsu!" shouted the clone. Quickly a dome surrounded both the clone, and Naruto.

"Ha you think that weak bubble dome can save you from me? Fire style: great fireball jutsu!" Shouted Sasuke, as a giant ball of fire left his mouth and collided with the bubble dome. When the steam cleared, Both of the Naruto's were still there along with the bubble dome.

"You forget Uchiha, that water is superior to fire. While my clone keeps up my defense I can attack you while being safe. 'Water style: multi homing bubble jutsu" shouted Naruto. When the bubbles met the dome they easily passed through and continued to follow Sasuke.

"How did your weak bubbles pass your defenses, and not my fireball?" demanded Sasuke.

"Who's stupid enough to tell an enemy how there jutsu work?" asked one of the Naruto.

"I don't know. He was trained by a genius though." laughed the other Naruto.

Up in the stands soul was laughing his ass off at that last conversation. He could see Hatake wasn't getting the satisfaction of seeing his student beat souls like he wanted. This only made soul laugh more.

Back in the arena Sasuke continued to dodge the bubbles, but was having a difficult time.

"This is taking too long. Water style: bubble dragon jutsu" shouted Naruto. As he blew bubbles from his mouth, they started to form into a large dragon with gold eyes. As soon as it was done forming, it charged Sasuke with shocking speeds. Sasuke was in the air; tired from dodging the bubbles he saw destroy Kiba yesterday. When the dragon started to charge him, he tried to dodge, but was too tired. The bubble dragon smashed into Sasuke creating a creator in the wall. Sasuke did not get up after that.

"And the flawless victory goes to Naruto!" shouted the referee. As soon as he said that the entire Hyuga clan, Yakumo, Soul, and especially Hinata, started cheering at the top of their lungs along with most of the foreigners. Many of the Konoha civilians were lightly clapping seeing that the match was very entertaining. A lot of the ninjas were cheering as well. They had heard about how skilled the genin's under the young Uchiha's guidance was, but thought it was exaggerated. After seeing this match though, they were sure it wasn't.

After they removed Sasuke from the field the referee called Yakumo and Temari to the arena.


End file.
